One lonely night you invited Mulder to your bed
by queequeg0325
Summary: I was always curious about Mulder and Scully first night and about that super soldier's phrase, so I write a version in which their first night of love on a lonely Sunday, a second version, I thought of writing and happening after Mulder invited Scully for a weekend and a third version, happening in a Case. If you liked it, give me feedbacks that I ll love and keep me writing.


Hello everyone, this is my first story.

Firstly, I would like to make it clear that these characters do not belong to me and I do not intend to infringe any copyright, so do not sue me because I am a poor and bored student living in Brazil and I can not pay as procedural damages.I have a very creative brain and I want to share my imaginations with fans of this incredible tv show, I want to cheer up some souls that just as I wish Mulder and Scully together.

Secondly, I would like to apologize for any typos, I am Brazilian and my language is Portuguese, but I am learning English, so I write in Portuguese and I try to translate it into English.

I hope you like my first story.

I was always curious about what and how the Mulder and Scully first night and about that super soldier's phrase, so I write a version in which their first night of love on a lonely Sunday, a second version, I thought of writing and happening after Mulder invited Scully for a weekend and a third version, happening in a Case. If you liked it, you can give me feedbacks that I will love and keep me writing. Hope you like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fateful Sunday.

But this story does not start today.

If I told you when this story began, I think I should say that began in the day she were assigned to work with him. Because neither of then is able to respond when they fall in love with each other.

In fact, her mother had already realized how much love he had for her daughter, when she was taken from them, in the second year they worked together, so it was love and they did not even know it.

At first, he did not know if he could trust her, but that did not stop him from opening up to her, and in the end she is all he trusts, when he can not even trust himself, he knows he can trust her .

Going back to the story of this fateful Sunday, the Sunday that everything changed ... after a few years working together, he still did not know he was in love with her, but all he knew was that he could not stay away from her, cases out of town to investigate, then he would spend the weekends with her, then when they were not in a case, he would get into trouble on the weekends, and he would always find himself stuck in jail, stalked or in a hospital bed, and the only number that he knew how to call was her, and she always came to save him.

But every once in a while, things changed again, he finally realized that he was in love with her, he just did not know how to say it to her, he was afraid to ruin everything. He did not make any more excuses for her to come and save him on the weekends.

When they were not in a case, they spent separate weekends, but he always called, usually on Saturday night when he was feeling very lonely, he would ask what she was doing, with the excuse that he was just checking if she was okay, waiting and hoping that one day she would say something or invite something.

Sometimes she did not answer, and despair consumed him: does she have anyone? And then he corrected his thoughts: no, she would have told me, I would have known. His mind kept working: did someone attack her? Something is wrong? And the desire to get the car and drive was stronger than he could bear until he corrected himself again: she must be with her mother, she said she would be with her mother today, she will return my call when she gets home and hear my message, she always does. And he felt lonely again, wanting to be with her.

Then he found himself thinking, sunk on the sofa remembering, as if it were a screenplay of the movies he watched a thousand times, the day he finally kissed her, it was not a movie kiss, but it was a kiss, it was the New Year´s Eve, she just saved his life again, and they lips touched, softly, he wondered if she thought about it ...

He felt he needed to do something, so one day he invited her to watch a movie in his apartment, they ate popcorn, they had beers, they laughed, he was happy, he was with her, she was happy too, but nothing happened, he just did not know how, he felt he would go through a house of cards, a wrong move and everything would pass through the air, she would walk away and he would be completely alone, which frightened him.

Then it was Friday again, just a bureaucracy in the office, he asked what she would do over the weekend and she replied that it would not do anything too much, that she would visit her mother on Saturday. They said goodbye and each went to their solitude. He to his dark and messy apartment. She to her flawless apartment, her white solitude.

He did not know, but she felt exactly like him, alone, waiting for him to come in through the door to take her in his arms and save her, except that she was not a princess and made a point of showing everyone that she was the queen of the castle and commanded the dragon, this scared the mens, the ice queen, who hid a princess afraid of loneliness waiting for her prince.

On Friday night, she came in, the usual, laundry, bathed, ordered food, read or watched something on National Geographic, and that's what she did, when she turned on the television, "Wild Africa" and she thought, even the Lion and the lioness are having a better night than mine. She switched channels and fell asleep.

Across the city, the situation was not much different, Mulder had ordered Mexican food and he could even drink several tequilas, he really wanted it, but what he did was stay wake up late of the night on the internet looking for alien conspiracies, he did not even want to to appeal to pornography. Just thinking he would call her tomorrow night, despite she having warned him she would visit her mother. He just want to be with her, even if it's just on telephone, he just wants to hear her voice and wish her a good night, desperate wishing that he was whispering in her ear. Maybe someday...

It was Saturday, she went to her mother's house, did not look at the meteorology, after all, the day was beautiful and she intended to return before sunset, just in time to answer Mulder's call, he could not imagine, but she waited those calls.

She spent the day with her mother, who once again questioned why she did not invite Mulder.

Maggie: Dana, why do not you invite Fox to come?

Scully: Mom, I said, we're just partners.

Maggie: Dana, I'm your mother, I know you.

Scully: Mom, do not start, please.

Maggie: Dana, I think you'd be surprised what you'd find out. You're an FBI agent, you know he likes you too, maybe if you asked him to do household chores, he could open it.

Scully: Mom, we can not get involved, it's against the rules, they would use it against us and separate us, I can not do that to Mulder, that will break him.

Maggie: Ahh Dana, against the rules? Please, you could make a better excuse, no one commands the heart, you're afraid. You're crazy about him, and from what I know, I see that he feels the same way about you, you two would do anything for each other, but you do not have the courage to take the first step.

Before the conversation took another turn, a torrential rain fell, and the only thing Scully could think of was Mulder's call.

And then, thinking aloud, she said: And now, how could I drive home?

Maggie: You can stay here until the rain passes, or sleep here, unless you have other plans and you're not telling me.

Scully rolling her eyes: I don´t have other plans, mom, I just did not come prepared for sleep.

Maggie: And since when do you need something to sleep in your mother's house?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then, did you like it? What do you think will come next?

a) Mulder Call Scully's cell phone.

b) Scully returns home in the rain.

c) Mulder will find Scully at Maggie's house or

d) Scully will sleep at Maggie's house and Sunday they will have a lovely surprise.


End file.
